1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling a device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a sensor of a device in a particular zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) technologies have recently been applied to mobile phones. NFC technologies allow bidirectional communication between devices within a very short distance and are used in various services, such as, for example, traffic cards, ticketing, money transaction, and the like. The usage of NFC technologies is continuously increasing.
Due to many applications, services, and settings that are available on smartphones, it is difficult for a user to select a particular function from among the many functions that exist.